A Night to Remember
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: Ox and Kim have dated for five wonderful years and are now married. What now? Ah...the sweet consummation of marriage. LEMON


(A/N: Yahoo! First M rated Kim/Ox fic on here! Hope you enjoy!)

They had been dating for five years. Five. Whole. Years. And now they had just gotten married. A lot of people had gotten on to them for getting married at nineteen, saying that they were still too young, but they both knew that they were made for each other.

Kim had looked absolutely beautiful; such a petite bride. She had worn that beautiful long, form-fitting, white, cap sleeved gown with a sweetheart neckline. The dress had beautiful embroidery along the bottom as well as the trim on the top, and gorgeous beadwork embellished the entire bodice. And that veil…so elegant and lovely. For Ox, lifting that thin material to expose his beautiful Kim's face was the most amazing moment of his life.

Ox had looked quite nice as well; sure it was just a classic black tux, but he really did look great.

The wedding hadn't been huge but it wasn't too small either; it was just right for the couple…

….

"I still can't believe I married you." Kim said examining her wedding ring.

"is that a good or a bad thing? Having second thoughts now that we're already married? You're supposed to change your mind before you get married, not after." Ox joked.

"Ugh, I'm happy to be married to you!" she said, placing her hands on her hips; Ox chuckled.

"What do you think about this place Kim? I thought you'd like this resort…it cost me a loooot of money." Ox said winking.

Ah yes, honeymoon planning. Ox had a lot of people telling him to take her to a beach resort but he figured that that wasn't quite he and Kim's style. They would want something more out of the way and different. After some deep thought, Ox found a resort located up in the mountains. It wasn't too far away from civilization but it was far enough to make a great escape from it all. It was just a single luxury building built more for a group of 5 or 6 but Ox wanted to spoil his Kim and so he reserved it for just the two of them.

Finally after some time Kim looked at him with a smile. "I am rather impressed." She said.

Kim…she looked so cute right now…

GULP.

Ox couldn't help but think about it…S E X. I mean come on! He and Kim hadn't gone beyond kissing during their entire relationship. He was fine with that because he loved her but he was seriously looking forward to this!

"Ox…what are you thinking about?" Kim asked cocking a brow.

"Uhh nothing." He said slowly.

_I was just thinking about how I want to rip off all your clothes and have sex honey. Yeah that would go over well with Kim…I mean, it wouldn't be wrong of me but I just don't know how to go about this…_Ox thought.

"I'm not stupid you know." Kim said, taking a few steps toward him with a smirk.

"I didn't think that!" Ox spouted.

Kim ignored his odd behavior.

"I think I know exactly….what you're thinking about…" she said.

Was it just him or did her pitch seem to drop a bit…did she sound…seductive?

"K-Kim?" Ox said, stepping back a bit. He wanted this. OH YES. But he found his more uncertain side taking over…I mean he had never been faced with anything like this before! You can't learn about how to handle a situation like this in a book!

Kim smiled and continued to stride up to him. Ox continued to back up and ended up falling backwards; he failed to notice that he had been approaching the foot of the bed, which had now knocked him off balance. He now laid on the bed flat on his back, with Kim standing at the foot of it, smirking.

Slowly she crawled onto the bed and sat in front of him.

"Um…so…do you want to?" Ox asked.

Kim looked at him…blushing?

"Well…I mean, we're married now, so I guess…why not?" she said finally. An odd response, but she didn't really know what else to say.

With those words, Ox felt a surge or confidence shoot through him as he reached from Kim's shoulders and pulled her in quickly for a deep passionate kiss.

Kim's eyes widened momentarily before closing smoothly as she began to kiss him back feverishly. She didn't know exactly what had gotten into her, but this…this felt good. It was almost instinctive. She liked this…

Ox gently moved his hands down to caress Kim's sides, causing her to sigh softly. In response, Kim moved her hands up and down Ox's still clothed chest, sending shivers down his spine.

Ever so carefully, Ox's fingers met the bottom hem of her sky blue sleep shirt. He pulled away momentarily and looked into her emerald eyes for approval. After seeing her nod in acceptance, Ox articulately and precisely removed the thin material from his wife's body.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly at the sight before him…Kim…his Kim…his beautiful Kim was half naked. His face was flushed but he smirked anyway. Now that bra…he had to get rid of it.

Glancing to Kim once again for permission to continue, she nodded. In response, Ox leaned forward gently and planted a soft kiss on Kim's tiny lips while reaching around to unhook her white lace bra. He heard the "pop" sound of it coming undone and the sound of it hitting the sheets below them. Opening his eyes and pulling away, Ox attempted to observe Kim.

Kim suddenly felt a surge of bashfulness shoot through her. Yes she loved Ox and she was by no means an insecure girl but…well come on, she wasn't used to showing people her naked body! So despite her desires towards Ox, her arms shot up to shield her nude breasts from her husband's curious eyes.

"Kim…please don't cover them." Ox said softly, rubbing her shoulder affectionately, as a way of comforting her. "It's ok…"

Reluctantly, Kim dropped her arms, and looked off to the side. After about ten seconds, she willed herself to look back and see what Ox's reaction was. She blinked a few times in amazement. The look on Ox's face…admiration. That and a "holy cow, I've never seen boobs before" look.

"So…." She began, feeling anxious with the current silence.

"Beautiful…and hot." He said smiling at her.

"Um..thanks." she said, not sure what else she was supposed to say.

Planting a sweet but still passionate kiss on Kim's lips, Ox slowly lowered her down to the bed. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck in response, and kissed back with equal eagerness.

Kim gasped at the feeling of Ox's careful hands, moving up her sides to cup her full breasts. It felt…good.

Ox kept an eye on Kim's wavelength, making sure she was fully comfortable. After giving them a couple more firm squeezes, he began to massage his fingertips into the beautiful, round mounds of flesh.

Kim found her mind slipping as he savored the sensations coursing through her body. Without even having to think about it, she was now fully comfortable with Ox. She proceeded to kiss him more passionately, much to his delight, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Their tongues danced playfully with one another but also wrestled for dominance. All the while, Ox's hands still massaged Kim's beautiful breasts. She gasped and let out a passionate moan around the kiss as Ox began to toy with her tiny, rosy, erect nipples.

"Ox…" she sighed out into the kiss…

Wow; that sent a surge of pride and pleasure through Ox. He had never heard his name come from Kim quite like that before…and he found himself wanting to hear it again. Pulling away from their romantic lip-lock, Ox kissed the tip of her nose; a habit he had gotten into while they were dating. He smiled at her momentarily before moving his lips down to one the pink hardened buds.

"Ox!" she cried. She hadn't thought that something like this was going to give her so much pleasure…but it felt fantastic!

Ox simply ran his tongue along it at first before taking it into his mouth once more to experiment with different ways of teasing it. When he licked she whimpered and her breathing labored. When he suckled she moaned and sighed heavily. When he nipped she panted and cried out.

Finally, figuring he had given her right breast enough attention, he began to move to the other one, but Kim wouldn't have it. She was never one to be fully submissive; she had a mind and will of her own. She smirked and pushed him away to pull off his shirt. Ox found himself both aroused by her sudden action, but also somewhat sheepish as he had never shown his body much to anyone. This was his Kim though and he trusted and loved her with all his heart…

He was more toned then she had expected him to be; he wasn't muscular by any means, but he was definitely fit and his skin was rather attractive.

Kim smiled and ran a hand across his torso curiously, seductively, and affectionately; amazing how many emotions can go into one simple touch.

"Kim…" he breathed. He was honestly enjoying watching his wife admire him in such a way.

"You look good, you know." Kim said smiling at him. Ox blushed in response and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks." He said.

Now feeling much more confident, Kim scooted away and slipped off the long pajama pants she had been wearing, showing off matching underwear.

"You can take them off if you want." She told him, touching his wrist.

Not able to form words at the idea of his Kim being completely naked, Ox simply nodded and reached out to remove her remaining clothing.

"But…" she began, stopping him in the middle of his actions. "You have to take off your pants first. It feels weird for you to still be covered up and me being naked like this."

Ox laughed a bit and rather quickly removed his pants. He gulped, however, once they were removed at the realization of just how exposed he was at this point. He looked down and made a small sound of embarrassment at the tent in his boxers. He wondered how Kim was going to respond to such a sight.

"I didn't realize you were this excited already." Kim said simply, observing the bulge in her husband's boxers.

"Well...uh…you are really hot Kim." Ox said, trying to offer her a decent explanation.

She laughed a bit. "I'm not really that hot, Ox, but thanks anyway."

"Now, where was I?" Ox said, cocking a brow mischievously as he reached for Kim's underwear and swiftly removed them.

She had butterflies in her stomach as Ox observed her with widened eyes.

"You look so beautiful Kim…" he said simply. Kim found herself flushing a dull pink at his intent gaze.

Her embarrassment at his staring was relieved soon however, when he dove down to kiss her once again. Kim sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

She couldn't help but gasp, when she felt one of Ox's hands brushing against her closed thighs, obviously desiring entrance to the guarded region. Kim's stubbornness remained though, as she didn't let him have his way; beyond that she found herself feeling a bit awkward.

"Please…" Ox then whispered against her lips.

Kim's body tensed for a moment at his sudden interaction, but soon relaxed once more as she finally surrendered and parted her slender thighs to allow her husband access to her most intimate region.

She gasped and couldn't help but moan as the exciting feeling of Ox running two fingers across her lower lips. He rubbed them there a few times before allowing his fingers to dip between the folds and massage the slick skin beneath. Kim's fingernails dug into his shoulder blades at the sensation. She had never felt anything like this in her life! It felt…amazing…oh god…

"You're…so wet Kim…" Ox said around their passionate kiss.

Kim suddenly cried out as Ox's index finger, more or less, unintentionally rubbed over a certain location between her legs.

Noticing this, Ox repeated the action and was rewarded with another cry of pleasure from the pink haired girl. Ah yes…he had found it. Ox then rather vigorously rubbed the bundle of nerves. Kim's head trashed back and forth, her back arched, and she writhed in blinding pleasure. Her body began to burn up white hot as she panted uncontrollably.

Suddenly though, Ox stopped, much to Kim's annoyance. She wanted him to keep going! However, her disappointment didn't last long, as Ox boldly pushed his index finger inside her tight virgin entrance.

"Ox!" she cried. "A-ah…it…mmm…" she moaned.

Ox curiously wiggled his finger around inside her before pumping it in and out…oh yes, she was enjoying this, but he couldn't help but wonder if a second finger would increase her pleasure. He decided to find out by pushing a second finger in along with his index finger. Kim cried out dramatically and arched her back higher, pushing up against him; oh yeah, it made her feel good. He then began to pump the two fingers in and out of her rapidly, and in the process, hit a certain spot inside her that made her go wild. Ox repeatedly pressed his fingers up against that special spot inside her….god she was loving it!

There was more to do though, so he stopped…

"What the hell?" she complained. She had been feeling so good! Why stop?

Once again, her dissatisfaction was erased by a whole new wave of even greater pleasure, when Ox latched his mouth onto her wet need.

"Ox! AH!" Kim screamed as she involuntarily arched against him aggressively. Ox only smirked against her and began to suck at the soaking wet flesh.

Kim's breathing transformed into rough, uneven pants, moans, whines, and cries of pleasure. Ox darted his tongue in and out of her tight core and rubbed it over that familiar bundle of nerves over and over. He continued his ministrations for some time before nipping at her clit, making her scream his name. Though he had no sexual experience, he could tell she was incredibly close to orgasm…so he stopped; he didn't want her to have one yet.

When he pulled away all Kim could do was pant heavily, still shell shocked from the pleasure. Ox smiled, happy with himself that he was able to please Kim to such an incredible degree.

"So did you enjoy that my Kim? Did it impress you?" Ox said, cocking an eyebrow. Even during sex, Ox was still a goofball nerd.

Kim's eyes finally opened, revealing those beautiful emeralds that Ox had so quickly fallen for.

"I'm going to get you back for making me lose it." Kim said with determination.

Ox laughed. "How so?"

Kim smiled and rather confidently reached for the waistband of his boxers and tugged them away from his body.

"Gah!" Ox cried from shock; he hadn't been prepared for that! His hands flew down to his crotch in an unsuccessful attempt to cover his now throbbing erection.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Give me a break." She said, smacking his hands. "I'm going to see it someday anyway."

Laughing with his cheeks still slightly hued, Ox moved his hands out of the way, revealing his arousal to Kim who looked at it oddly.

"Is it not what you pictured it being?" Ox questioned, noticing her expression.

She shook her head. "No, it's what I figured it would look like but it's just weird seeing one…and I'm rather impressed; you're bigger than I expected."

"Hey! Are you saying, you'd thought I'd be small?" Ox complained.

Kim laughed. "No, I just didn't expect you to be a good eight inches." Kim said.

"Seven and three-quarters, actually." Ox said.

Kim sweatdropped. "You've measured yourself?"

"I had to know!" Ox defended.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You are so weird."

Ox was about to respond to her comment but lost his words when Kim curiously grasped his erect member.

"K-Kim…" he groaned. He had never been touched before. Of course like almost every other guy in the world, he had touched himself experimentally before but having someone else touch him…felt exponentially better. And it was Kim at that!

Kim cocked her head to the side curiously as she continued to play with the unfamiliar appendage. If was odd…it was smooth but stiff…thick and hard. Heavy but weightless at the same time…strange…

She noticed a small bit of thick fluid leaking from the tip of his erection. She rubbed her thumb over it, smearing the substance over the head, causing Ox to take in a sharp breath.

It was time to kick things up a notch, Kim figured as she began to pump her hand up and down his hardened shaft; Ox threw his head back in ecstasy. The friction was so hot it almost felt like the skin on his length was burning…but it felt amazing. After some time of that, Kim found herself becoming bored with the action…it was time for her hand to trade places with something else.

Slowly but surely, Kim went down on Ox and fully engulfed his shaft with her warm wet mouth.

"KIM! Ohnnn!" he moaned out passionately. This was almost too much for him! God…she was sucking so hard! It felt like she was sucking the energy out of him….ugh…he couldn't take much more…but no, it wasn't time.

"Kim…stop…" he managed to choke out despite his pleasure.

She looked at him with confusion. She thought he had been enjoying it.

"I don't want to yet." He explained.

Sitting up and taking her soft, slender shoulders, he laid her down against the bed. Although she was aroused and excited…she felt a bit of anxiety. She didn't even have to tell Ox though.

"Are you afraid at all?" Ox asked gently.

"Um…yeah I guess…a little." She mumbled; she hated admitting that she was scared.

"I promise I'll try and be gentle with you, Kim. If it gets to be too much we can always stop." He assured her.

Kim looked up at her husband with a smile. He was strange but….he was just so sweet. She was so lucky.

"I'm ready." She said simply.

"You sure?" Ox asked one last time, positioning himself properly.

"Yes." She said firmly.

Now sure that she had made her decision, Ox leaned forward to plant a deep, loving kiss on her tiny lips, which she returned passionately.

She could feel it…the head of his stiff length prodding her entrance.

She clenched her eyes shut at the sudden discomfort of Ox pressing into her; she was just so tight…ah…it was a tight squeeze…then she felt something that hurt even more…she knew what had happened; Ox had met her virgin barrier.

He pulled away with a rather sad, regretful expression.

"I…I'm scared of hurting you." He confessed.

"I'll be ok." She assured him.

She could still tell he was nervous.

"Ox…I'll be fine. I promise." She said. "We're going to have to someday anyway…I'm ready; I want this." She told him, reaching up to pull his face down to hers.

Though he was still a bit worried, Ox felt better than he had before and returned her kiss. He pushed his lips up against hers harder as he pulled back and pushed forward as quickly as he could.

"Ah!" she cried, clenching her eyes shut. Ox looked at her horror struck. "Damn it….that really hurt…." She groaned, fighting back tears. She had been hurt before but this was different. This hurt A LOT. "Ow…" she breathed.

Ox's regret overtook him as he removed himself completely from her. He looked down to see her virgin blood….god he felt horrible…

"What are you doing?" Kim asked somewhat angrily.

"I'm so sorry…it must have hurt you so much!" Ox said quickly.

"Well it's not going to help for you to stop." Kim argued. Ox blinked a few times in surprise. "Put it back." She told him.

After a few more moments of thought, Ox wordlessly obeyed and slid inside her. He examined her face…what was that face?

"Um…Kim?" he questioned.

"It's just a bit sore, but I'm fine…Ox…just start…" she said, pressing her lips to his.

Ox's eyes fluttered shut. Now relaxed, a wave of pleasure washed over him. God…this felt amazing! Ox started out slow at first, making completely sure that his pace was comfortable and pleasing to Kim. He could here tiny mewls, moans, and whimpers beneath him…not of pain…she was enjoying it.

"Go faster." She commanded. Ox didn't dare question; she would get mad if he did…and besides, he wanted to go faster as well.

Ox did as he was told and began pumping faster.

"Ohnn….Ox….nnnnn…" she moaned, clawing his back slightly.

This felt good; No; it felt AMAZING. She was so wet. So hot. And just SO tight…the combination of all three was creating a heaven on earth for Ox. Perhaps the most wonderful thing for both of them was the fact that they were finally connected; they were a part of each other.

Kim groaned at the feeling of Ox's hard shaft rubbing her tight, muscular inner walls…it was like nothing she had EVER experienced before, and she loved it.

"Ox. Ah! G-go harder! Deeper too!" she cried, slamming her hips up against him in a burst of desire.

Ox felt the more wild inner side of himself come to life as he began slamming his hips into Kim's. She cried out in pleasure and blindly clawed at his back. He let out a long, deep guttural moan.

"Kim…Kim…ah! I can't….aaaaaaghnnn!" he groaned out.

"O-Ox! Ah!" she cried. The tension in her lower stomach was building to a degree that was almost painful…she needed release…and with one last thrust, she got it. The two practically sobbed each other's names as the both climaxed in unison. Ox's thick, hot fluids shot up deep inside her to blend with her clear juices.

Ox collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily before finally rolling off and pulling her into his arms.

"That was…amazing…Kim…" Ox panted.

Kim nodded against his chest as she could not form words just yet….but when she was finally able to… "I love you…Ox.." she said softly; she meant it.

"I love you too, my Kim." Ox said tenderly, as he kissed the top of her head.

It didn't take long at all for the newlyweds to fall fast asleep…they loved each other and nothing would ever change that. Kim belonged to Ox, and Ox belonged to Kim…this was it; they would be soulmates for life…and they couldn't have been happier about it. Yes…this was truly a night to remember…

(A/N: Well there you have it! :D I was pretty happy with how this one turned out. Mwah ha ha and I have to say I'm rather proud that I have the only M rated Ox/Kim fic out there…pretty cool…well anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate you taking the time to read my work.)


End file.
